Dead but not Gone
by Soprana
Summary: I am Haruno Sakura, a ninja of Konoha. I have the love of the one known as Namikaze Naruto. I will have a second chance at life. I will be alive again. I am Haruno Sakura, and I am dead.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I just randomly thought of this story while I was chopping potatoes at work. Random right? Anyway. Here it is.**

**Enjoy**

**~Soprana  
**

I am Haruno Sakura. I am a kunoichi from Konoha. I was trained by the slug sannin, Tsunade. She is also the Fifth Hokage. The great Godaime Hokage. I was her top student. I excelled in everything she tossed at me.

During my training, my parents died. I never knew devastation until that day. True, the day Sasuke left was hell, but I lived. Naruto was there to comfort me. I cried for hours when Sasuke left.

I cried for weeks when Naruto left.

I cried months after my parents died.

But as I sit here in this crowded white waiting room, I found no tears. I was at peace. People of many different ages surrounded me. Babies with out mothers, children playing without toys, adults just staring into space, old ones just smiling. All was fine. But in the back of my mind, my inner self was screaming at me. Oh, that's right.

I _was _Haruno Sakura. I _was_ a kunoichi from Konoha.

As I sat there, I began to recollect my memories. Suddenly, I remembered why I was there.

I, Haruno Sakura, am dead.

Now, don't go round panicking. I feel nothing. Nothing but bliss. How did I die, you ask? Well, here is my story...

"Wake up Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice sounded from the darkness. I grimly opened my eyes to see a smiling Naruto.

"We need to get going. Here is your breakfast!" He shouted ecstatic. There was his fake smile. We were on an assassination mission. We knew we could both die today. We knew we would encounter Sasuke, and we would fight him. I sat up, keeping my anger in check. I yawned and began to munch on my meal.

Rice cakes. Oh, the wonders of rice cakes.

We quickly packed up and set off. It was just me, Sai, and Naruto today. Kakashi got held up in Konoha.

Surprisingly, Naruto was made captain of this mission. So far, the Baka was doing good.

Around noon, we reached our targeted destination. We set up camp and took a good rest. Sai disappeared to scout for Sasuke. So Naruto and I sat and talked about little nothings. That was, until Naruto got a very serious look on his face.

"Sakura-chan, you are aware of what we are to do, right?" He asked. I simply nodded. "Can you handle it? I mean...you love him don't you?"

I could hear the pain in Naruto's voice. I knew Naruto loved me, and I knew I loved him back. Sasuke meant nothing to me anymore. He's killed so many. Naruto stopped asking me on dates months ago. I sorta missed them. He quit preaching his undying love for me too. I _really_ missed that. But, I can't just tell him I love him. I'm to proud. That is my weakness. Pride.

I shook my head. "Naruto, Sasuke has broken my heart to pieces. I forgive him. I know about his childhood. But, I just don't have that..._feeling_ I used to get. I have moved on. I'll nicely ask him to return, but I won't hold back." I said proudly. Naruto stared into my eyes, searching for my true feelings. He seemed to settle with my confession, because he smiled warmly before turning serious again.

"Sakura-chan, I think you should stay out of this fight."

"What? No! Baka! I won't let you charge into this alone! I'm going with you!" I bellowed, brandishing my fist. Naruto didn't flinch.

"Sakura-chan, your my most important person. Your more important to me than becoming Hokage like my father."

Yes, Naruto is related to the Fourth. We were shocked to hear it, but now it was old news. He moved into the Namikaze mansion and was living comfortably now. "If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do." Naruto finished. I blushed in embarrassment before retaliating. "Naruto, I won't leave you and Sai on that battle field alone! Your important to me too!"

Naruto thought for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. "Fine, but you will stay as safe as you can." He murmured sternly. I rolled my eyes.

We were just about to start talking when Sai messaged us on the radios. Sasuke was waiting for us. Apparently he knew we were coming for him. Naruto and I quickly gathered out things and traveled to Sai's location.

When we arrived, we saw Sasuke standing in the center of a crater. Apparently Sai had already attacked. Sasuke glared at us with hate.

"So, my old team is sent here to kill me. How delightful." Sasuke mused.

"Can it Sasuke! Last chance! Come back with us or be killed!" Naruto declared. I had looked at him in shock. I never would have thought then Naruto would ever say that.

Sasuke broke out in insane laugher. "No. I'll kill you all and enjoy the sight of your deaths!"

Before I could react, Sasuke and Naruto had exchanged a few attacks.

"My My! Sakura is still weak. She's just standing there. Haha!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto growled. "Sakura-chan is not weak!" That's when my brain had kicked in. I charged to attack.

Sasuke avoided all my punches with ease. After a few minutes of battling, I drew back on Naruto's orders.

I had to rest. I was practically out of chakra.

All was going smoothly until Naruto got caught in one of Sasuke's genjustus. As Naruto was watching what the genjustsu was showing, Sasuke moved to impale Naruto on his sword. I didn't the only think I could do. I put myself in between Sasuke and Naruto.

As I felt the sting of the sword percie my body, I knew this was my place. Stopping Sasuke from killing the man I cared about. Dare I say it? The man I loved.

Sasuke sneered as I winced. The sword exited out of my back. Sasuke saw an opportunity and used it. He canceled the genjustu.

Whatever Naruto was seeing vanished, and he got a good view of my back covered in blood. The sword poking out. And Sasuke sneering in pride.

Sasuke jerked his sword up. I was lifted by it. I managed to hear a shocked gasp from Naruto before Sasuke used the sword to toss me like a doll. I felt myself flying before I felt my body crash to the ground. I was laying face down so I couldn't see anything. But I heard everything.

"_Sakura-chan! NO!"_ Naruto screamed as I was flying. Sasuke began to laugh.

_"You Bastard! I'll kill you!"_

I heard metal clangs, chakra whirls and chirps, cries of pain, and crashing.

"Dobe! Now what! I just killed your crush! Do you hate me?" Sasuke teased.

_"It wasn't a crush! I love her! And I'm going to kill you!" _Naruto yelled darkly. No way! He still loved me after all this time?

I heard a loud squealing noise.

"Whoa! Hey Naruto Wait! Can't we talk about this?" Sasuke said suddenly, his voice filled with fear. I was very curious, but had no strength to look.

_"I don't think so Sasuke. I'll miss you brother."_

There was a crash and screaming. It seemed to last forever. The next thing I knew, Naruto was panting and rolling me over.

"Sakura-chan. Can you hear me?" he whispered in fear.

I opened my mouth to speak, only to cough up blood. Eww. I saw Naruto's eyes widen in terror.

Shit, I gotta say something to calm him.

"Yeah...I'm...I'm okay." I tried to say it normally, but it was all wheezy. Naruto stroked my cheek gently.

"Sakura-chan..." His voice broke. "You...you'll be alright. I'll take you back to Konoha, and Granny will heal you. Hang in there."

I then heard Sai's voice. "Dickless, we shouldn't move her. Also, Konoha is two days away."

"_Shut up!"_ Naruto snarled.

"Na...Naruto" I managed to force out weakly. Naruto's head snapped back to look at me. "I..."

Man, I'd hate to say this to him. But I couldn't lie to him. I had to face the truth. "Naruto, I'm...I'm not going to make it."

Naruto's eyes began to water. "Sakura-chan." he sounded like a lost child. "You can't. You'll be fine."

Tears began to roll down his face. I looked around.

"Did we complete the mission?" Trying to change the topic. Classic me.

Naruto made a noise. "Yea, Sasuke is dead."

"You did great Naruto." He smiled weakly at me.

"It thought you would show some sadness." Naruto said choppily. I scoffed.

"He staked me like a skibob. Besides, I already told you I don't care about..." I began coughing. Blood began pouring from my mouth.

"_Sakura-chan!"_ Naruto yelled in fear. He was pale and crying freely.

Damn it! I need to say this!

"I...only...care...a...bout...you...Nar...Naruto." I forced out heaving.

His eye's widened in shock. I began coughing again and I felt my heart stopping.

No, damn it! Let me say this!

"Na...Naruto...I" Naruto leaned forward. My voice must be fading. "Naruto...I...I...lo...l...lo" Damn it! I need to say this!

Naruto's eyes softened in understanding. "I...love you too, Sakura-chan."

I felt my heart stop beating. I only had moments of consciousness left. I tried to smile.

Naruto picked me up and cradled me.

"I will...always love you Sakura-chan." He whispered as he sobbed. My vision became fuzzy. Naruto leaned down and kissed me.

Shoot! My first kiss is my last kiss! What are the freaking odds!

The last thing I saw was Naruto breaking the kiss to stare into my eyes. I was lost in his watery blue eyes. Those eyes that I loved so much. They belonged to a man I loved so much. The next thing I knew was...

nothing.


	2. Return to Konoha

**Chapter two!**

**Soprana  
**

I then opened my eyes and found myself in this waiting room.

This stinks. I didn't get to even finish my sentence. Naruto knew that I loved him but, I want to be able to tell him myself. He kissed me, and I'll never be able to kiss him back.

A nurse walked out and read out a name. She didn't have a clipboard. She read the name off her watch. How odd.

"Haruno Sakura." I stood silently and followed the nurse. She put me in a white room with a desk and a chair.

"Welcome Haruno Sakura. Please sit."

I took a closer look and saw a lady sitting behind the desk. She had black hair tied in a bun. She was dressed in white and she had her hands folded. I slowly made my way to the desk and sat down.

"Sakura. Do you know why you are here?" She asked. I nodded slowly. The woman raised her eyebrow. "Wow. Usually people break down crying and beg for me to send them back. That they are not meant to die yet. It's happened so much that I expect it now. I like you already."

I tilted my head.

"I am Kanji. I am your mentor technically. I am to guide you to the proper path."

I made a noise. "Proper path? I'm dead. What path is left? A choice between heaven and hell?"

Kanji shook her head. "I don't get to say this often Sakura. But, you were not meant to die. You died to early."

My spirit lifted. Could it be? I get sent back?

"Unfortunately, I can't just send you back, licking split." Kanji added.

My heart dropped again. "What?"

Kanji looked apologetic. "Once you die, you die. However, you will get a special deal."

I looked up hopefully.

"You will get a specific duty for a month. If you succeed, you will return to Earth. This is a special offer because you have saved so many lives."

I waited. "Since you became a medic, you have limited our visitors greatly. And to thank you, we offer this loop hole."

I jumped up in joy. "Give me this duty and send me on my way!" I yelled.

Kanji didn't smile. Catching the drift, I plopped back down.

"Our rules still stand. It will be like a test. This duty won't be easy on you. If you fail, you will move on to heaven. No chance of returning. If you pass, your spirit will be sent to the heaven gate in the North of the Fire country. Your body will reform there. Then your spirit will return to it, and you will be alive again."

I quivered with excitement. "What must I do?"

Kanji was silent. "You must return to Konoha and prevent the man known as Namikaze Naruto from being harmed and committing suicide."

If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped. "Wha...?"

"Namikaze Naruto is a very special human. Your death will cause his death as well. He still has a destiny to complete. We can't have him visiting us so soon."

I was shocked. Naruto would commit suicide? I can't believe this.

"He truly loves you. This is a chance for you to save him so you could be with him. Sakura, this is a choice of a lifetime." Kanji added. I sat in silence for a moment. Kanji patiently waited.

"I...I...don't" I couldn't form words properly. This was too much.

"Of course, we could find someone else. You can just proceed to heaven if you so choose."

"_No!" _I shouted.

Kanji smiled. "Thought so. So, any questions before I give you the rules and escort you down?" I perked up.

"Do I get to meet Kami?"

Kanji laughed. "My my. That was a first! No, not until you actually make it to heaven."

"Can I like, walk through walls?"

Kanji laughed again. "On the ball aren't you? Yes, you can. You can also fly. You can posses others and control them as long as it does not cause them harm. You can contact others. It depends on the person. Some can sense your presence immediately. Some need effort. The rest will never see you." Geez, tough stuff.

"Is that all?" Kanji finally asked. I could only nod.

Kanji smiled in understanding. "Its a lot now, but if you ever need me, you could call me and I'll help if I can. Ok there are rules. First, don't fail your 'mission'. I think that's what you shinobi call it. Second, You can't cause harm to any living being unless it is truly, truly necessary. Third, don't get tangled up in lost spirits. You may see other spirits around. Some are friendly, others, not so much. Be careful. Fourth, if possible, help Naruto move on. Try to get another girl in his life." Anger spiked within me.

"No! He's mine." I stubbornly said.

Kanji laughed. "Very well, but I thought it would make things easy."

"Clearly you have been dead too long my friend." I muttered.

Kanji smirked very angelic like. "Now then, are you ready Sakura?"

I nodded slowly as I stood. I followed her out. We entered the waiting room and saw a commotion. Two men in black jackets were restraining a man.

The restrained man was struggling and yelling, "I belong in heaven! I belong back on Earth! I don't belong down there! This is a big mistake!" I then noticed the words on the black jackets. 'Condemned.'

Ouch.

Then I got a good look at the restrained man. To my amusement, it was Sasuke.

He saw me too.

"Sakura! What the heck? Why are you here? Help!" I shook my head and saluted him. "Sorry Sasuke, I'm going back. It's...how should I say...It's not my time." Sasuke paled.

I smiled warmly and followed Kanji out the door. I nearly screamed. I was standing on the door step to heaven, literally. I looked over the stairs and saw Earth. Kanji laughed from behind.

"Oh no no Sakura, we use the elevator."

I turned to see an elevator next to the door.

Phew, she had me going for a moment.

I walked to the elevator and causally leaned on the wall. Kanji shut the doors for a second, then began to open them. "What? We forget something?" I mused. She opened the doors and I saw Naruto and Sai in the crater again. They were frozen in time.

Whoa! This was weird!

As they walked forward, Kanji explained.

"To us, life is frozen in time. When I leave, everything will be normal time for you. Now, Here is your mission. Good luck to you. If you ever need me just call out. I know for a fact these two won't notice you at all. If they did, then they would have noticed by now. Be strong Sakura. It's only a month." With that, Kanji stepped back in the elevator and vanished.

Naruto and Sai immediately began moving again. Naruto threw back his head and screamed, "_Sakura-chan!"_ His voice reverberated around the crater.

Great, this is going to be cake.

Naruto clutched my body closer. It was kind of weird seeing Naruto hug me from a distance, but it was cool too. As Naruto sobbed into my body's shoulder, Sai inched forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We must return to Konoha." He said softly. Wow, even Sai had _some_ manners.

Naruto sniffled. "F...fine...I'll carry...Sa...Sakur...Ggah!"

He couldn't even say my name! This is terrible to watch! Sai left Naruto and picked up Sasuke's body. This was the first time I saw it. It looked like it was put through a crappy meat grinder. Naruto stood up and carried my body bridal style. He held it close to him and continued to cry.

Crap. Now I was crying. This sucks. It hasn't even been five minutes! I'm suppose to last a _month!_

The traveling was easy for me. Physically. Not mentally.

I merely floated beside Naruto and Sai. Sai had Sasuke's body slung like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. Naruto held my body as if it was glass. I would have thought it cute. But seeing that I am _dead_ and Naruto was _crying_ over my dead body. I felt myself tearing up too.

When night fell, Naruto refused to stop walking, as if my body needed to get to Konoha to catch a date. Then I felt crummy. I would love to go on a date with Naruto right now. Funny how this happened.

Sai was sympathetic and created a ink bird to carry us home. Sai sat at the neck and Naruto held himself on with chakra to his butt.

Sasuke didn't have the privilege of riding up top. He was carried by the birds claws.

The flight was freaky. I saw the wind ravage Sai's, Naruto's, and my body's hair, but I didn't feel anything. I felt something rushing by, but it didn't feel like wind. It felt like feathers.

By morning, Sai had the bird land a mile from Konoha. The walk seemed like forever.

I was reluctant on entering Konoha and seeing everyone's faces. But my mission was to protect Naruto and bring myself back to life.

As we entered the gates, I got my first show. Kotetsu and Izumo noticed my body first. The stood up, slamming their chairs in to the back wall.

"It's Sakura-san! What the hell happened? Is she alright?" They both yelled in shock. Naruto clearly flinched. Sai answered for him.

"It was Sasuke's doing. She's dead."

Naruto began to tremble at the last sentence. Kotetsu and Izumo looked stunned.

"No way. I...I don't believe this." Kotetsu finally said. "You must be lieing. That is a henged log! Sakura-san! Jokes over! Come on out!"

"This..._Why would we joke about this!"_ Naruto snapped.

Kotetsu let it sink in as he sank down to his knees. Sai turned to Naruto. "I need to drop this body off. You need to drop her off too." Naruto hissed in anger.

"No! She will not be 'dropped off' like _garbage_! I will walk with her to the Hokage tower. She deserves to complete this mission."

Honestly, I was touched. But I didn't want people to see my body. It looked terrible. Dried blood and all its grossness.

Naruto continued walking on. He started the water works again.

As he stumbled through the streets, people gasped, people stared, people parted out of the way. I saw the man who ran the shop I bought my medical supplies from turn white. I saw the old man from Ichiraku's starting to cry. Then came more pain for me. Ino.

She was outside organizing flowers when she turned to see Naruto. Her eyes went wide when she saw the blood on him. _My blood._ Then she saw my trademarked pink hair.

She screamed and dropped her flowers. She ran up to see if it was really me.

"No! No! Not billboard brow! She...She can't be..." Ino wailed.

"What's the noise about Ino?" Shikamaru and Temari appeared out of the shop. They saw why. Shikamaru paled. Temari gasped. "Sakura? No way!"

Choji saw the crowd of his friends and ran up. "Hey guys whats... _Sakura?_" His face looked kind of comical, but I didn't laugh. This was no laugh matter.

"_How?"_ They all asked. Naruto was still sobbing and crying a storm.

"Sasuke...he..."

Their faces formed to understanding.

"She confessed her love and he killed her?" Choji said, oblivious to Naruto's scowl.

"No." Naruto snapped. "I was caught in a genjustu and was about to be killed. Sakura took the blade...for...me." Naruto's voice faded away. Everyone was silent.

"I...I need to get to Granny." Naruto whispered as he pushed past everyone. I floated along with him, but I saw the others group together and whispering.

Kiba and Shino were easy to bear. I hadn't known them well.

Neji, TenTen, and Lee however, was terrible. Neji saw us first. I felt pain when I saw Lee's and TenTen's faces. "Sakura's...dead?" TenTen asked again. Lee wailed. "Thus a beautiful cherry blossom was lost! The Great Green Beast of Konoha waited too long to water her with youthful liquid from the fountain of youthfulness!"

I saw Naruto's eyebrow twitch. There was a squeak from behind. Naruto didn't even bother turning, but I did. It was Hinata.

She was surprised by the sight of Naruto. She hasn't seen the blood or my body yet. Naruto sobbed again and continued to the Hokage tower. Hinata then saw the blood and my head just dangling. I saw mixed emotions in her face. Shock, Sorrow, Realization, and then, a planning face. The kind of face that made me want to pop up and grab Naruto yelling, "Mine!"

As we neared the Tower, We passed Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-san. They seemed not to have noticed. My mistake.

"Na...Naruto!" What?" They gasped. "_Sakura!_ How? What? Who?" Naruto stared blankly at them.

"She's dead." He said simply. Way to be blunt, Naruto. Tears were still rolling down his face.

Kakashi-sensei dropped his book. Naruto remained impassive as he continued up the stairs. Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-san scrambled up behind him. Naruto got to the door and Yamato knocked on it for him.

"Enter." Tsunade-shishou answered. Yamato-san entered first. I squeezed in before Naruto.

Tsunade-shishou was sitting at her desk as usual with Shizune-niichan standing by her.

I got to see the before body and after body effect.

Their faces paled as they both grew shocked faces as if I hit the slow motion button. Tsunade-shishou slammed her hands on the desk and jumped up.

"_What happened, Namikaze?"_ she bellowed.

Shizune-niichan was white as snow.

Naruto began to tell the story of my death.

"We...encountered Sasuke. He was waiting for us. We battled for a while. I told Sa...Sa..." Naruto sobbed. Everyone waited patently. "She was out of chakra. I told...Sa...kura-chan to wait until I called her back. I was fighting Sasuke when everything changed. I realized I was in a genjustu, but I couldn't escape. Suddenly, I was out of the justu. And..." Naruto's voice broke. "I...I saw...Sakura-chan...With her back to me...and...and a...sword sticking...out" Naruto began to cry again.

Tsunade looked down in sorrow.

Naruto choked and spoke again. "He lifted her up by the sword." Everyone's heads shot up.

"Naruto, You don't..." Kakashi-sensei began.

"Yes. I do. She...protected me. She died...to save _me._"

I felt touched and upset. A wonderful mix. Not.

Naruto continued. "He lifted her and then tossed her to the side. I battled with him for a while and killed him with a Kyuubi enhanced Fuuton Rasengan. Then I went over to Sakura-chan. She began to cough up a lot of..._blood._ She...she tried to talk to me, but she couldn't. She was trying to say she loved me." Naruto pulled my body closer. "and I told her I loved her too!" Naruto basically screamed it to the entire village.

"She...she...died in my arms...gah!" Naruto finished and sank to his knees. He put his head to my body's bloody chest and cried into it.

"And that is how I kicked the bucket!" I yelled to the room, knowing they could not here me. The human hearing is weak compared to what I hear now. I could hear children out in the park a mile away.

Kakashi-sensei bowed his head and Yamato moved to comfort Naruto. Tsunade was trembling in sorrow and Shizune was crying into a crying TonTon. I felt myself tearing up. This sucks. I hate being dead!

Tsunade-shishou then summoned a ANBU after the long crying fest.

The ANBU moved to take my body away. Naruto snarled and moved away from the ANBU.

"No one will take her! She'll just be treated like garbage, like a corpse!"

Well Naruto, that's what it basically is right? I mean, even if you can't see me, I'm here.

The ANBU looked at Tsunade-shishou who nodded. "Naruto, you can follow this ANBU to the shinobi moruge. You may carry Sakura there." Naruto nodded and stood up. "We will hold a funeral tomorrow. Begin to post notices." Tsunade-shishou said tearfully.

I lingered behind as Naruto and the ANBU left. As soon as the doors closed, Tsunade-shishou slammed her head on the desk and wailed. Shizune-niichan continued to cry.

Never mind then.

I floated through the wall and followed Naruto.

The morgue was _horrible_! It smelled. It was dark. It was cold. It had creepy people.

I saw Naruto shiver as he walked into the room that he was to leave my body. He laid it gently on the table and brushed hair out of it's face. He then leaned over to kiss my old forehead. He shivered at the cold temperature of it.

I glided forward and placed my hand on his shoulder. I was surprised when he glanced at his shoulder and placed his hand there too. For a moment, I thought he knew I was there.

Wrong. He removed his hand and looked around for a vent.

"Is something wrong?" A nasally voice said from behind. Naruto turned to look at a creepy old man. He had a black robe with spectacles. He was hunchbacked and his nails looked like claws.

"N...no. I just...felt something warm... on my shoulder for a second." Naruto answered.

Warm? I was still warm?

The man nodded and moved aside for Naruto to take his leave. Naruto turned back to my corpse and said, "Take good care of her. She's really...special to me."

With that, Naruto walked out. I waved goodbye to my body. "See you tomorrow then." I said.

I followed Naruto home. As if Kami wanted to make this day worse, it began to rain. Naruto showed no problem. He slowly kept on walking.

When he entered his house, he removed his shoes and his clothes. I felt like such a pervert. But hey! My job was to 'watch' him right?

Naruto showered and got into pajamas. As he climbed into bed I floated by his nightstand. Naruto grabbed the team seven picture and clutched it close. He then cried himself to sleep.

I would say this day could be worse but, for once, I couldn't see a silver lining.


	3. The funeral

The next day, Naruto and I attended my funeral.

What? Really, how many people get to see their own funeral? Not many.

Anyway, the funeral sucked. I watched as Konoha citizens and shinobi alike filing past my casket. It was more like a fat barrel, but hey, I'm not complaining. I don't have to sit in there for eternity.

My corpse was curled up in the fetal position. It made me feel undignified, but no matter what I do, I can't change it. I'll have a new body in a month minus a day anyway.

The last person to file by in the mourning conga line was Naruto. He gently laid my copy of team seven's photo in with me. He then laid a cherry blossom in my hair. As he turned away, I quickly stole back the photo and stashed it back where it came from. In Naruto's bag he left in the corner.

Tsunade-shishou walked forward and gave her speech. "Haruno Sakura was one of my best students. She excelled in her training, eager to better herself for her team, for Konoha. She always did her best, even if she was at her worst. She had the honor of running the hospital for us." The crowd nodded silently. "The medical staff honor her with this cloak."

Shizune-niichan produced a white cloak with the Haruno symbol and a Leaf village medical corps logo. It was so beautiful. It was a shame to see it go. She and Naruto gently placed it on my corpse.

Naruto seemed to notice that the photo was gone. I saw him secretly look for it as him and Shizune-niichan returned to their seats.

"As a shinobi, she went down with dignity, and showed her Will of Fire for us all! As the people she helped protect, you have a right to know why!"

There was a murmur in the crowd. Naruto looked at his feet. Apparently, something very interesting magically appeared there.

"Haruno Sakura was on a mission to assassinate the traitor, Uchiha Sasuke!" Some in the crowd gasped. Tsunade-shishou ignored them."She took a blade meant for her team mate, and saved his life! She saved our hero, Namikaze Naruto!"

Many in the crowd nodded. Some looked at my fat barrel coffin in affection. The rest looked at Naruto in pity.

"To Haruno Sakura! A Will of Fire that will burn on! A one in a million kunochi! A hero to us all!" Tsunade-shishou finished. The crowd nodded silently.

The morgue people closed my fat barrel and lowered it in the ground. I waved goodbye to it. It was like a part of me was leaving me alone.

I glided backwards, and carelessly knocked over a vase. It fell to the ground with a muffled clack. No one seemed to notice, except Neji. He whipped his Byakugan on and scanned over me. After awhile, he seemed to relax and decreased his ckakra flow, but froze half way. He stared right directly at me with a look of pure shock. My mind dug for information.

Okay, human eyes are too weak to see me. Byakugan was too strong and looks over my presence. However, if one focuses chakra to their eyes, they get super vision. Same with ears. In conclusion, Neji can see me! Crap! I don't want to be seen yet! I can't! Neji would read up on this and try to push me off as a restless spirit! Hell no!

Neji rubbed his eyes. I took the opportunity to dive behind a table. I could tell that Neji was looking again to check if what he saw was true.

"Oi Neji! You look like you just saw a ghost!" Kiba barked. I snorted. The term I prefer is spirit. Ghost sounded too...dead.

Neji seemed to brush it off and got up to leave. I sighed in relief. Then I heard Hinata from across the stage. "Na...Naruto-kun. Do you want to go to Ichiraku's? Get a bowl in memory of Sakura-san?" I snorted. Bowl of ramen, in memory of _me_? Wow, Hinata needed new tactics. That was a lame excuse.

"No. Sorry Hinata. I need to be alone for a while." Naruto replied before sulking off.

"Hi Ya! Score for me!" I yelled pumping my fist in the air. I then floated off after Naruto.

As soon as I entered his house, I got a bad vibe. Something bad was about to happen. Naruto was in his kitchen sobbing over a cold bowl of ramen. He had a team seven photo across from him. He stared at the picture for a moment, before picking up the bowl and smashing it against the wall. I nearly screamed, not that anyone would have heard me. Naruto put his head down and dry sobbed. I cautiously floated over and placed my hand on his shoulder again. Again, he looked at it, and placed his hand on mine. It seemed like hours before Naruto stood up, still in his black robes, and left.

I followed like a lost puppy that wasn't really lost, if that makes any sense. We ended up at the farthest corner of the grave yard. There were thorn bushes, dead flowers, and a sign with a skull. I recognized this place. This was a burial ground far away from the shinobi grounds. It was the place they buried traitors, thieves, and killers.

There was a man holding an urn with the inscription 'Uchiha Sasuke. The traitor.' The man looked at his watch and then looked at Naruto. "You here for this guy?" He asked darkly. Naruto merely nodded. I then realized what it was. It was Sasuke's funeral, and Naruto, this guy and myself were the only attendants.

The man did some jig dance and then threw the urn to the ground. It shattered, and ashes of Sasuke spread everywhere. Naruto bowed his head and then pulled something out of his pocket. It was Sasuke's headband. Naruto looked at it for a moment before tossing it on the ashes.

"Welcome back Sasuke." Naruto said sadly as he turned to leave. Naruto moved so fast that I had to dash to catch up.

When we returned to the house, Naruto walked up to his room and went in the bathroom. I sat on his bed and looked around. Two days down. 28 left to go. No problems yet.

Naruto walked out and sat on the bed. He bowed his head as if he were praying. What he did next would have given me a heart attack if I were still alive. He whipped out a kunai and let it fly towards his throat.

"Holy Crap! No you don't!" I yelled as I grabbed the kunai and stopped it inches from his throat. His eyes widened and tried to force it forward. I held on with all my might. Finally he let the kunai fall to the floor. He curled up in his bed and cried himself to sleep.

I spoke too soon.

After Naruto was asleep, I floated out to see Konoha. I glided into Tsunade-shishou's office and was relieved to see Shizune-niichan still there. She was finishing the paper work that Shishou left. I soared over and saw her scribbling away. I thought for a moment. Then I had an idea.

I grabbed a pen and began to write on paper at the edge of the desk. Shizune-niichan didn't notice until I had finished my first sentence. She stared at the floating pen for a moment before jumping back, screaming. I quickly finished my note and grabbed the paper. Shizune-niichan freaked out more when she saw the paper levitating. I slapped the paper down on the stack. Shizune-niichan stopped screaming so she could read my note.

**'Shizune-niichan, focus your chakra to your eyes. Don't freak out.'**

She stared at it like it just spoke to her. Then she looked around before obliging. She looked up and saw me, I think. Her eyes widened.

Yep, she saw me.

She opened her mouth to scream. "Don't scream!" I yelled, covering my ears. She stopped mid way and looked puzzled. She slapped her ears and leaned in. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I quickly scribbled another note on the paper. This time, Shizune-niichan saw me writing. **'Focus chakra to your eyes **_**and**_** ears.' **She did as it said. Then looked at me to scream again.

"Geez Shizune-niichan! _Don't scream!_" I yelled. She stopped and stared. "Sa...Sakura-san? Is that you? Am I dreaming?"

"Pinch yourself and find out." I said. She did.

"Nope not asleep. How are you here?" She asked. I always admired Shizune for her trait. She freaked out for a minute, then was able to be reasoned with.

I told her my story, answering her occasional questions. "So, let me get this straight. You are here as a 'spirit' to protect Naruto from harm and killing himself for a month. Then if you pass, you come back to life at the Heaven gate?" She asked. I nodded. "Huh, I don't know what to say to you. Your dead."

"Yes I'm dead. Your point?" I said calmly.

Shizune-niichan shrugged. "It's just awkward. I just saw you buried, now I'm talking to you. Why are you visiting me and not watching Naruto?"

I rolled my eyes. "I need atleast _one_ person to know I'm here still."

Shizune leaned forward and poked her finger in my arm. She shrinked back with a squeal. "Oh! Your so warm! I thought ghosts were cold!" She exclaimed. I snorted.

"I am not a ghost! I am a spirit!"

Shizune laughed before becoming serious again. "You should really cheer Naruto up. Maybe let him go with Hinata for the time being."

"_What! Hell No!_"

Shizune-niichan sighed. "If he gets his mind off you and gets with Hinata, he'll have his mind off suicide. Imagine how surprised he'll be when you return. It's only a month."

I thought about this.

Okay, let my love go with another girl right in front of me and risk him falling for her and forgetting me. I return and he no longer has feelings for me. I think not. I'd rather haunt the ramen shop.

Shizune-niichan sighed. "Sakura-san, soon you'll see what I mean." I gave her a glare.

"What's that suppos..." I felt a bad vibe again. "Got to go! Bye!" I shouted as I soared through the wall and back to Naruto's place.

I found him strangling himself in his sleep.

"Oh my. Oh my! Ohmy!" I screamed. I frantically looked around for something to help me. I spotted a vase. That'll work.

I grabbed it and smashed it on Naruto's head. He yelped and sat up. He whipped a kunai out from under his pillow and scanned the room. "Who's there?" He called out. No answer. Not even one he wouldn't hear from me anyway. He slowly got out of bed and checked the whole house. Nothing. He slowly crawled into bed and watched the door for a moment before falling asleep again. Immediately, Kanji appeared.

"Haruno Sakura! What was that?" She snapped angrily.

Whoa! It's the police! I'm under arrest!

I shrugged. "He was strangling himself. I stopped it."

"By hitting him?"

"It always worked when I was alive."

Kanji sighed. "Your not suppose to do that."

"Then he will kill himself. That's the only way I used to make him stop it."

Kanji glared at me. It made me want to fade into the wall and disappear.

"Fine, do what works. But don't try to kill him." Kanji said finally before vanishing.

Hiss. Miss Cat Claws.

I glanced at Naruto. He was sweating and crying again. A nightmare. I crawled into the bed and held him. It was the only thing I could do. My warmth seemed to calm him, so I stayed like that till morning.

This mission was harder than I ever would have thought possible.


	4. Things get worse

As the week progressed, Naruto had more suicide attempts than a suicidal maniac. And I had to stop every one.

Naruto stayed cooped up in his house every day. It was getting annoying.

The man from Ichiraku's left a ramen bowl by the door step every day. Naruto never looked, so I brought them in to tempt him to start eating again. It finally worked. Naruto never questioned how they got there.

Hinata stopped by every day. I wanted to strangle her, but I was bound. One, I considered what Shizune-niichan and Kanji said. Get Naruto's mind off me and Sasuke. Two, I can't kill or harm people. Well, I could smack Naruto silly with a vase, bowl, alarm clock, toothbrush, and anything I could grab.

Naruto seemed to enjoy her visits more and more. I was getting more and more ticked, but hey, I'm dead. I shouldn't care.

Day seven rolled by, and it was the worst. Naruto agreed to go on a date with Hinata!

I practically screamed in his face, and got pissed because I was wasting my time. He couldn't hear me anyway. So, I grudgingly followed them on their date. Of course, it was at Ichiraku's.

However, my attention was drawn away from them. I saw this interesting looking man walking down the street, his shinobi uniform flashing. What really caught my eye was the thing in his mouth. A cigarette that was not lit. I looked closer and felt my dead heart jump.

"_Asuma-sensei!_" I practically screamed. The man looked at me in surprise.

"Sakura? You can see me?" He asked. I ran up to him, passing through a villager on the way. This caused Asuma to drop his cigarette.

"Sakura? Your dead too?" I nodded. He shook his head.

"Damn. I have missed a lot. I have been traveling around the world since I died. Figured I'd look at this place once more before I move on. How did you die?"

I told him about my tragic end and why I was here now. He merely laughed at me.

"Wow! Lucky! So you are the protector now huh?" He glanced back at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was actually smiling a little. Asuma then smiled at me. "Glad you let Naruto move on. It's better that way. You can fix it when you get back."

I sighed in pain. "It hurts, but if it will stop his suicide attempts, I'll face it."

Asuma smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. He felt warm to me.

"Your a good person Sakura. This will be better for him in the long run." Asuma assured me.

I smiled and hugged Asuma. "I'll miss you. And when I come back alive, I'll send Shikamaru your regards."

Asuma laughed. "Thanks Sakura, now I must visit my son before I pass on. Take care Sakura. Be strong." With that, Asuma floated away.

I felt renewed in my efforts. That was a great pep talk.

After the date with Hinata, Naruto had a lot less suicide attempts. Good thing too. I was running out of ammo to smack him with.

Day Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, and Thirteen passed quickly.

On day Fourteen, Naruto actually left his house on his own free will. It hurt to admit that Hinata was helping, but at least Naruto was getting better. Asuma's words kept burning in my heart. It was up to me. If I wanted to be alive again, I would have to be strong.

Day Fifteen rolled around quickly. Half way there. That's when things got tangled up.

I was following Naruto and Hinata when I saw Shizune-niichan. She waved and gave me the thumbs up.

What the heck was that for?

I looked back to Naruto and Hinata, and saw they were holding hands. I nearly choked. They were moving a bit fast! That was too quick!

They began to go on dates at every meal. It was sickening. This sucked. Here I am trying to get back to Naruto, only to end up pushing him to another woman!

However, everyday, without Hinata, Naruto would visit my grave. This action made me feel a little better. At least he hasn't forgotten me already. He would lay flowers on it every day. He brought a bowl of ramen every week. He dubbed it as 'The ramen I would have gotten if I went on a date with him.'

I was dead and I felt sick. I didn't even think that was possible. One, I might never get to go on a date with him. Two, it was the ramen flavor I hated most. Naruto would spend twenty minutes at my grave everyday. He never visited Sasuke's grave, however. I never did either. The dude killed me. I will not go pay my respects to him.

Day sixteen, I decided to go down the dark path.

I became a poltergeist.

I dropped water balloons on Hinata when she visited. It was funny to me, traumatizing to her, a mystery to Naruto.

A perfect break up?

No.

Hinata visited more and more. She and Naruto practically paraded through Konoha every hour. I had to follow this parade like a groupie.

The only thing that cheered me up was that Shizune-niichan always waved when she saw me.

Unfortunately, this caught Neji's attention.

The fact that Shizune-niichan waved to Hinata and Naruto's backs was odd. She was never exactly subtle about it. He did the same chakra eye thing. He saw me this time.

And this time, I waved to him too. He looked like he had been slapped. Oh well, not my problem. It didn't matter anyway. I was a guardian to this pair of love struck loonies.

Kanji visited a lot to comfort me. I found myself calling her down a lot. The pain of seeing the one I love with another was getting to me. Also, I tended to be lonely at times. Sure I was surrounded by people, but what's the use if they can't see me?

"Come on Sakura, cheer up. Only eleven days left. Be strong." I sobbed dry tears.

"Be strong? _Be strong?_ I can't do it! I can't handle it anymore!" I cried out. Kanji hugged me. "Your halfway there. Almost done. Then comes the judgment of passing or failing."

I nodded. At this point, I didn't care. This was just unfair.

Shizune-niichan didn't help either. When Naruto was with Hinata, I sometimes snuck away to talk to her. She assured me this was the right way. Fat chance.

That night, Naruto had the first nightmare in days. But this time when I touched him, he jerked away, shivering. I called Kanji down and had her explain.

"After a while, your presence becomes cold to them. That's why."

I tried to punch the wall, but my hand went through it. I couldn't even use my chakra to calm myself. Since I was dead, I had no chakra for me to access. I only had the spirit section of chakra.

This was going to get ugly real soon.


	5. I'm caught

**Let me tell you, I was having a very difficult wrestling match with this story! I had no idea what I wanted to do. I had a beautiful chapter done and started on the next, but then I changed my mind. Now I have to re-write Chapter six. Trouble, Trouble, with a capital T. Anyway, enjoy!**

**~Soprana  
**

The moment Hinata walked in on day Twenty-one, she actually felt the cold waves coming off of me. I have had enough. She was treading on thin ice already.

Naruto was sitting at the table with lines under his eyes.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong? Why are you so tired?"

Oh Hinata! He's been up all night hearing me smash things and he couldn't find me!

"Ah, Hello Hinata-chan."

_Chan? Oh Hell. I'm going to spit fire in a minute!_

"I have been up all night trying to find the source of these noises at night. I can't find it. But all my vases are broken. Then I found Sakura-chan's copy of the photo of team seven next to mine. It's freaky." Hinata smiled so sweetly.

A smile I will burn off her face permanently.

"I'll search the house for you, Naruto-kun!" She chirped happily. Naruto smiled. Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around. "Can't find it Naruto-kun." She said finally as she decreased her chakra. She suddenly saw me standing in the corner.

I had my arms folded in an aggressive way. I glared daggers at her. She made a squealing noise and Naruto looked up. "Hinata-chan? You look pale." He said. I let a cold wave wash in the room. Naruto felt it and looked around. Naruto mistook it for a wave of cold air. Hinata must have taken it as a wave of death.

She screamed and ran out of the room. Naruto looked bewildered. "Hi...Hinata-chan?" He asked shocked. But Hinata was already gone down the street.

I laughed. That felt great! She deserved it.

I looked at Naruto to see him crying softly. Oh geez. I was in trouble now. I had my fun, now Naruto was upset again. I spent the day trying to cheer him up. I failed horribly. He must have thought that he scared away Hinata. He crawled into bed with a bowl of ramen around noon and just lied there. I was just about to check on him when his room door opened, and Hinata entered. Naruto heard her and sprang up in defense. Then he saw Hinata.

"Hinata-san! You came back!" He cried out happily.

Oh, so it's _san_ now. Must have lost his trip he was on.

Hinata dashed to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry I left Naruto-kun!" She said. I growled. I was about to release a wave of cold when Neji walked in. I stopped mid strike. He scanned the room and glared at me. "Neji-san, do you see her?" Hinata asked fearfully, looking at me. Naruto looked confused.

"See who?"

"Sakura-san. She's right there." Neji said as he pointed to me.

Naruto looked and laughed. "You both must be seeing things! This isn't a good joke"

After a moment of silence, Naruto looked back at Neji. "Focus chakra to your eyes and ears." Neji ordered. Great, I was caught.

Naruto did as he was told. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. They were red and slit like the Kyuubi's.

I knew he saw me, because he paled. Then he grabbed the ramen and chucked it at me. It went through my head and smashed against the wall. I lowered my head sadly. The one I love just threw a ramen bowl through my head. I felt terrible. If I could have cried, I would have. Would you have done the same if it happened to you?

He stepped back in shock, with a latched on Hinata in his arms. "How?" Naruto blurted.

"I saw her at her funeral. Then I saw her waving to Shizune-san, who could see her. I don't know why she's here, but Hinata told me she saw her here." Neji answered. I put my hands on my hips.

"I can hear you all. Don't talk like I'm not. Geez Hinata. Freaking tattle tail."

All three had shocked looks. "That was _you?_" Hinata shouted. "Dropping water balloons on me and things?" I smiled and nodded proudly. "You can speak and understand us? Sakura, you have to move on! Why are you here?" Neji asked. Naruto still remained still. I sighed.

"Firstly, yes I can speak and understand you, I went to school and learned how to talk, thank you. Secondly, If I move on, I go to heaven. I don't want to go. I have a mission still. That mission is to protect Naruto." They all made a noise.

"I think you have been dead too long Sakura-san." Hinata squeaked. "He can take care of himself!" I snarled.

Here I go, I just lost my hold on myself. Temper, temper.

"Really? I suppose that's what he told you? Well, you were not there when Naruto tried to kill himself almost every night and day! You were not there when he cried himself to sleep at night! _I was!_ I stopped him from killing himself. I held him when he cried!" I shouted. They were silent. Naruto then spoke for the first time.

"Sakura-chan...That was you? The crashes? The things hitting me in the head at night? The photo moving? The ramen bowls? Everything?" I nodded. Naruto just stared.

"I was held by a _dead person!_" Naruto shouted.

I felt pain. _Dead person? He called me a dead person?_ Naruto saw that my feelings were hurt. "Sakur..."

"No." I interrupted. "You were held by me. I may be dead, but I'm not gone. I had to watch you hold me after I died. I had to endure everyone's reactions when they found out. I had to deal at the funeral. I had to stop you from killing yourself. I comforted you at the morgue. That warm feeling on your shoulder? It was me. The photo disappearing from my fat barrel and returning here. Me. Actually letting Hinata comfort you. I dealt with that. Then you both started holding hands. It was painful to watch. Every date, I followed you to protect you. I had to watch everything. The ramen bowls? Me. The sudden end of the nightmares? Me. I have been with you since I actually died. I have a mission to protect you for a month. Today is day Twenty-one. I have nine days left here. Nine days left to protect you before my great surprise for you. But now. I don't think it will matter. I'm a _dead person_ to you after all."

Everyone was quiet. But I was far from finished.

"_You!"_ I pointed to Hinata. "I had to witness your _poor_ attempts in getting Naruto to date you. Even _at my own funeral!_ Ramen bowl in my memory? That was cheap! I had to deal with you immediately asking him out. Before I died, I was trying to tell Naruto that I loved him. I couldn't finish my sentence. I had to endure you all over him. And it _sucked_." I turned to Neji.

"I assume you brought some sort of seal to send me away?" I asked expectantly. This was enough. I couldn't take it anymore. I was done.

Neji nodded in surprise. I turned back to Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata, you now have responsibility of him. He dies, I'll haunt you and your family until the end of days." I snarled. She cowered behind Naruto.

"Wait Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"What now Naruto?" I asked wearily.

"You were there the entire time?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, sometimes I visited Shizune-niichan. Sometimes I was counseled by my mentor from heaven. The other time was when I saw Asuma walking around." All of them looked surprised. "Asuma is around?"

I shook my head. "No, he moved on a few days ago. I got to see him off."

Neji moved forward as he prepared the seal.

"Stop." I said, raising my hand.

"Don't stop Neji! Get rid of her!" Hinata called. Naruto scowled at her, shutting her up.

"I'll go on my own free will. I have dignity you know. I will not be booted out." I stated proudly.

I may be dead, but I have my rights, sorta?

Neji respectfully bowed. I raised my head and calmly walked past them and through the wall. I heard a surprised squeak from Hinata.

Well, my work is done. I quit early. I failed myself from the mission. I walked to the cemetery and payed my respect to my parents.

I sensed Naruto watching me. He must have followed me after I left. He must have something else to say to me. He wasn't doing a swell job on concealing himself. It's hard to miss the Kyuubi chakra. It felt like Sasuke's sneer of hate when I was stabbed.

I knelt at their graves and said my goodbye. I then walked to my grave.

"Well, goodbye me! I'll miss you! I'll miss people actually seeing me. I'll miss your large forehead. I'll miss that cherry blossom. Heck! I miss you hair!" I yelled at my grave. Awkward.

Lastly, I walked to the far corner to the traitor zone. I heard Naruto follow. He was still hiding. I looked at where Sasuke's headband lay. I didn't like visiting his 'grave' but I don't want to leave things like this. I had to say something.

"Well Sasuke, I don't know what to tell you. I hope hell is nice for you. You didn't look to happy to go." That didn't sound nice coming out. It sounded like disrespect to him. Oh well, I'm dead too. It doesn't matter. "I'm...sorry I couldn't save you from yourself. But you just were not the same person. You staked me, you implailed me, you laughed at my pain. I just wanted to say before I go...I... forgive you. I hate to do it, but I forgive you. Sounds funny forgiving you for killing me but, I do. I don't want to leave loose ends." I bowed to the headband and turned to leave.

"Sakura-chan?" I stopped, but I didn't turn around. "Yes Naruto?"

He leaped down from the trees. "Do you hate me now?" He asked quietly. I turned to him.

"No Naruto, I don't. I'm just not cut out for this. It hurt to watch you try to kill yourself. It hurt worse to watch you fall for fact that I'm dead hurts." Naruto walked up to me slowly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"So you were with me the whole time almost?" He asked. "Yeah, that's what I told you." I said.

"Huh." He said.

Great, now I was curious. "What?"

He grinned at me. It was the grin he gave when I had fallen into a mental trap of his, or when he knew something important that I missed. "The Kyuubi kept telling me there was another presence. Never knew what he meant." Naruto said quietly. I was shocked.

"The Kyuubi knew I was there?" I said bewildered.

Naruto grinned and nodded. "The fur ball wouldn't tell me who. He just said it was a presence that I missed more than anything." Ok, that was not convincing. I leaned to the side, crossed my arms, and raised my right eyebrow.

"Oh Really?" I asked.

I always did this when Naruto said something far-fetched. He merely chuckled and nodded.

"You didn't miss me that much. You had Hinata-_chan_." Naruto's smile faded.

"Sakura-chan, I really did miss you. But Hinata's presence cheered me up. I only called her chan today. A mere slip of the tongue." Naruto said emotionless. I snorted.

"Yeah right. Holding hands. Parading around Konoha. A slip of the tongue? I'll slice off that tongue!"

Naruto recoiled. "Honestly Sakura-chan! Did you even hear what Hinata told me?" He said. I stopped and shook my head.

"I don't need too. You don't need me now." I snapped.

Naruto moved forward and tried to put his hand over my mouth. It just passed on through. For some reason, he didn't retract from the cold, and his surprised look made me laugh. Naruto then had a serious look, so I forced myself to stop.

"The reason we were doing that was because Hinata told me too. She said she had a plan to cheer me up. She would pretend to be you! If it got more serious than that, then we would have discussed it!"

What? My mouth dangled open. Since I was dead, I didn't have to worry about bugs flying in it.

"She planned to be you for a month to help me get over you! If my feelings changed, then we would have delt with it." Naruto exclaimed.

I merely stared blankly at him, mouth still open.

"For a month, she would pretend to be you. I would get to say whatever I never got to say. Do things I never got to do! At the end of the month, she would stop, unless we had something more." Naruto finished and just stared at me. I finally got the sense to close my mouth.

"But, if you feel...something...for her, then..." I stuttered.

Naruto's eyes flashed with understanding and turmoil. He then stroked my hair. To my surprise, I actually felt it!

"Sakura-chan, your the only one I could ever love. Hinata is just a friend that is comforting me. I know she has been looking at Kiba the whole time." Naruto said quietly. His eyes where still Kyuubi style, but I could feel the love within. He leaned forward.

I jumped back.

He looked at me with a confused/hurt look.

"Wait for my surprise!" I squealed. Naruto grinned and shook his head.

"You continue to surprise me, even after death." He murmured. "What is it?"

I giggled like a five year old who knew a secret. "I can't tell you! It wouldn't be a surprise. You wouldn't be surprised at all!" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I could act surprised." He tempted. I shook my head.

"Nope! You just got to wait!"


	6. Days fly By

**Sorry for this short and sucky chapter. I wanted to high-tail it to the important stuff, but that would ruin everything by rushing. I'm a little irked that there was no manga this week. Tisk tisk. **

After that heart warming incident, Hinata stayed away from Naruto.

I made a point to apologize, and she accepted it. Yet, I still have the feeling that she didn't fully forgive me yet.

Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Shizune-niichan decided to keep my presence a secret; We don't want everyone bombarding me and disturbing my quest, now do we? Kanji wasn't to thrilled on my revealed presence. She hounded me after Naruto fell asleep that night. I finally got her to settle with the fact that they knew I was there. However, She made me swear not to tell them about what I experienced after death. I could tell Naruto about Sasuke, I figured he should know what happened to the man who killed me. We both figured that we had failed him, that there was no saving him. I made Naruto promise that he would quit the suicide attempts or I would drop something extra heavy on his head. The next few days floated by with ease.

On day Twenty-seven, Naruto began to get nervous.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered as he sat up in his bed that morning. I floated up to him and waited for him to channel his chakra. When he did, he glanced up at me.

"Day Twenty-seven." He whispered. I could hear the dread in his voice.

In all actuality, I was nervous too. What if I didn't pass? What if I did a poor job? What would happen to Naruto if I failed? I shoved these thoughts out of my head. I will pass! I will be alive again! Once again, I lied to make him relax. "Don't worry Naruto! Remember, I have yet to tell you the surprise!"

He grinned slightly and rolled out of bed. "Oh? Care to share now?" He begged. I shook my head.

Undeterred, he pouted all the way downstairs. He quickly fixed himself some breakfast and harked it down.

I accompanied him on his daily errands and guarding missions. Naruto was at peace when I was close to him. When I drifted farther than five feet, he became anxious and started looking for me. At first, I thought it was touching. Now, it's annoying. I told him off when he panicked as I drifted away. I promised him that I would be back. Sure enough, I would always return to him. When he slept that night, I moved and visited Shizune-niichan and Shishou. It was time for Shishou to know. The day after tomorrow was my last day. As of now, I don't know what will happen.

Shizune-niichan immediately sensed me and focused her chakra. She raised her eyebrow at me as if to ask, _Sakura, why are you here?_

I shrugged and floated forward to the desk. Shizune-niichan made a coughing noise. Shishou looked at her like she had a disease.

"Shizune! Please! If your sick, treat yourself! Don't cough all over me!" She snapped, banishing her paper stack in her grasp. I couldn't help but snicker.

I then carelessly swung my hand and knocked over a picture of me on her desk. Shishou's eyes snapped to my picture silently.

She slowly reached over and picked it up an stared.

"Shizune, how long has it been? Since Sakura died, I mean."

Shizune-niichan glared at me. "Sometimes Tsunade-sama, I think she hasn't left us. I can still hear her childish voice." Shizune-niichan growled as she continued to stare daggers at me. I stuck out my tongue at her.

Shishou sniffed as she began to tear up. "Your right Shizune. I can hear her sometimes too. She didn't have to die. I should have sent more people on that mission."

Shizune-niichan shook her head. "No Tsunade-sama, she did what she could. She saved Naruto from dieing." Shishou huffed sadly.

"I wonder what she's doing now? Dancing with Kami? Visiting lost love ones?" She whispered. Shizune-niichan rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea what she could be doing now." She then glanced at me. "Probably causing mischief." She added.

Shishou gave a watery laugh. "I wish I could see her again, you know?" Shizune-niichan sighed.

"No, not really Tsunade-sama." She said grumpily. Shishou glanced at her.

"Why the hell not? Don't you miss her?" She barked. I nodded to Shizune-niichan to continue.

"Foucus chakra to you eyes and ears. You'll see why." She replied. Shishou stared at her in shock. Then I saw her eyes focus and her ears glow slightly. Out of the corner of her eyes, Shishou seemed to notice me now. She slowly turned to look at me. He color rushed out of her face. I had to diffuse the situation. "Shishou, please, don't scream. I can expla-"

Shishou shot up out of her chair and staggered back. "Gahhh!" She screeched as she chucked the photo at me. I let it fly though me, but I didn't let it shatter. Shishou looked like a woman who had just seen a mouse scampering across the floor.

I sighed. This is going to take longer than with Shizune-niichan.

"Shishou! Calm down! _Now_!" I demanded. Tsunade froze and stared at me with wide, fearful eyes. She looked at Shizune-niichan. "Shizune? Do...D-do you s-see Sakura. Like...r-right t-t-there?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, She visits quite often." She answered. Shishou stared at her with eyes and mouth wide open. She then turned her eyes to me. "Sa-Sakura?" She whispered. I nodded and smiled. Now she was getting it! Tears rolled down her face as she sat back in her chair. She slowly reached out and touched my arm, and withdrew her hand with a gasp. "Your suppose to be dead." She whispered. "Okay, I'll leave and be dead if you want me too." I snapped. Tsunade squeaked and shook her head. I finally got her to settle down and got to explain my story and my adventure. After, she sat in stunned silence. "So, your going to come back to life, day after tomorrow?" She asked. I shook my head. "Only if I pass the judgment of Heavens committee." I corrected.

After a nice long chat with Shishou and Shizune, I returned to see Naruto in a nightmare. As soon as I approached, he settled.

The next day passed faster than anticipated. Way to fast for my taste. As I watched Naruto sleeping soundly, I became nervous.

My last day was here.

**I had a random day dream the other day. Anyone remember the episode that Naruto visited the Kyuubi in his subconscious and the Kyuubi asked who Naruto wanted to kill? If I could actually draw, I would have done a fan art on that. The Kyuubi would be at a desk and in a tux with his hands folded while Naruto was just standing there while the Kyuubi asked that. Like a business proposition. I know, I'm weird and that is a dumb idea. Just wanted to share.**


	7. Judgment!

**Another chapter down. It was so cold today, I'm wearing a scarf inside. I miss warm weather! I might not update for a while because of exams are coming.**

**~Soprana  
**

As soon as dawn broke on the 30th day, Naruto jerked out of bed and flew to the bathroom faster than I could have caught him. "Naruto?" I asked, nervously.

"Yes...Sakura-chan?" He mumbled from the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto made a groaning noise.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Be out in a moment." He finally answered. So, I aimlessly floated around the bland room while listening to Naruto from the bathroom. Eww.

He said things like,"I can't get it!", "It's stuck!", "Gahhh!", "I should have skipped on that dinner!", and "I can't force it!" I could have puked if I wasn't dead. He finally emerged. I whirled around to scold him for being nasty when I saw what he was wearing. He was dressed in a cobalt blue collared shirt and a white tie. He wore dress pants and shoes as well.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, the zipper got stuck." He explained. Wow, I had a messed up mind.

"Naruto, why are you dressed like that?" He grinned. "It's a secret. I can't tell you." I pouted.

"Mine is better!" I argued. He raised his brows. "Tell me, and we will see." He coaxed. I then saw his game. "No! I can't! I see what your planning, and I won't fall for it." His grin faded to a smirk. "Same old Sakura, seeing through my plans." he snickered. As he reached the last stair, he spoke again. "Geez Sakura-chan, how can you keep your secret? I'm having a hard time holding it in!" He chirped. I couldn't help but laugh. "It takes talent Naruto."

Naruto's outfit was drawing stares on the streets. Looks that mocked him from the men, and looks of adoration from the women. Naruto remained oblivious and continued down the road with me in tow. We passed the outskirts of the village and into the woods. I remembered that the river was this way.

Sure enough, we emerged on the bank. I recalled memories of Naruto training here and how I used to watch him. I'm not a creeper, I swear!

Naruto suddenly turned around and reached for my hand. I gave him a glare. It doesn't matter anyway. My hand would go right through his. He shook his hand slightly, urging me to put mine in it. I sighed and placed my hand in his. His warmth enveloped my hand. I shivered at the sensation. He gave me his classic grin that made my heart melt, even in death. He then moved to me and put his arm around my waist. I then realized what he had planned.

We started swaying to music that only Naruto could hear. I merely followed his lead as we turned and danced on the river bank. He began to hum a tune so I could follow.

What the song was, I couldn't tell. All that mattered was Naruto. The way he grinned. The way he held me gently, even if he could just pass right through me. How his eyes twinkled at seeing me, even if they were slitted and red. How his breathing came in rhythmic puffs and sighs. He was a truly magnificent creature, a once in a life time person, an amazing man, and the one who I wanted to be with. I cursed myself for not acting before I died. We could have had so many things together. Sooner than I wanted, Naruto let me go. He looked down at me with his ice breaking grin. "The day isn't over yet, Sakura-chan. Come on." He murmured as he led me away again.

He took me almost everywhere.

We visited the art gallery. I have always_ loved_ the gallery and Naruto _never_ went with me. He always backed out when I asked if he wanted to go. He stood and actually listened as I gawked and hovered over the masterpieces. I babbled on the artists and the history of the art while he watched me with an amused look.

After that, we entered my favorite party store. I actually hurt from laughter as Naruto paraded around comically. He wore a party hat and his mouth was littered with noise making party favors. He jigged as he tossed confetti around. To explain how funny it was, I was dead, but I actually was exhausted from laughter and joy.

We then moved to the memorial stone. It was more of a somber tone as we payed our respects to the fallen. I gently touched my name upon the stone. I couldn't help but think I was cheating the tradition. I would come back from the dead. What of my name? Would my deed be remembered? As I pondered this, Naruto produced a bouquet of flowers and laid them at the base of the stone.

We then visited the top of the Hokage monument. Naruto sat atop his father's head and motioned for me to seat as well. As soon as I sat, he spoke. "So Sakura-chan, I tried to make this last day one to remember." I was shocked to say the least. I wanted to tell him it wasn't my last day. I wanted to tell him my secret. I wanted to divulge everything.

"Thank you, Naruto." it was all I could say.

He grinned, but I saw the sorrow within. Taking the initiative I decided to play it safe. "Naruto, I want to tell you the surprise. Or at least part of it." His eyes lit up, but the sorrow remained under the surface. "I won't be leaving tonight. I'll be going to a committee, and then I will come back." Okay, not quite a lie. Naruto smiled. "Finally, I get to hear the surprise. I'm glad your staying Sakura-chan." He said warmly. With that, we began to chat on other subjects.

As the final hours passed, I began to get nervous. Naruto noticed and he became nervous. As we sat in his bed room in the final hour, I began to pace-float.

"Sakura-chan, your really making me nervous with your freaky floating slash pacing." He finally said. I turned to him and smirked.

"You just wish you could do it like me."

He remained silent. I sighed.

"Listen Naruto. I need you to promise me something."

Naruto glanced up. "Anything for you, Sakura-chan." He said in determination.

"I want you to promise me that, whatever happens, you will _never_ try and kill yourself again. You'll never forget me, but you will move on. You'll visit my grave at least every week, and never forget my birthday. You'll become a great Hokage, I know this. Promise that you'll protect Konoha and everyone in it. That you'll never change, and remain the way you are now. Teach the children everything. They are our future. If you find someone else, love her like you did me. Don't hold back. Tell her everything and don't hide anything." I blurted.

Naruto stared at me in shock. "Sakura-chan, I-"

"Promise me!" I cut him off.

He stared deep into my eyes. "I won't promise about loving another like you, Sakura-chan. However, I promise. I keep my promises, tebayo." he promised. I sighed. That was the best I could get, I'm sure of it. He then got a serious face. "Why are you asking this? Aren't you coming back after the meeting?" He demanded.

I shrugged. "I wanted you to promise just in case something happened, which it won't." Naruto didn't look convinced, but he dropped the subject. We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "Sakura-chan, I want you to know, just in case something happens, which it won't." He added. I laughed at him. _He_ was mocking _me_? "I want you to know that I love you, more than anything." His words jolted me. I have heard his words before, but this was different. If I wasn't dead, I would have blushed. He continued. "I could never, and would never, love another like I love you. Your my most important person. I just want you to know that." I felt like crying. I never expected him to say that, but again, I wanted to hear it. Does that make any sense? He could tell that his words hit something, because he smiled warmly. "I..." I tried to articulate words, but it was no use. Words! Come out words! "Thank you, Naruto. I feel...the same way." I could have said better, but Naruto seemed satisfied with what I had said.

"I love you too."

I soon felt Kanji's presence. Naruto sensed her too.

"Naruto." I said quickly as I remembered what happened when Kanji arrives on earth. "I love you, so much. I'll be going now. Remember our promise!"

Before he could answer, Kanji popped into sight and he was frozen in time. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded. Before I followed Kanji to the elevator, I dashed up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. I knew he would feel it after time moved again. Kanji patiently waited as I entered the elevator.

Just like she did on the first day, she closed the doors, only to open them a second later. I followed her out the elevator, through the door, and into the familiar waiting room. It still was packed with people, but not the same people. Kanji led me up to the receptionist and whispered, "Haruno Sakura. Appointment three million, twenty thousand, six hundred, and two."

The receptionist nodded for us to enter. As I followed Kanji down the narrow white halls, I caught glimpses of others in rooms. One who had been decapitated sat cross legged with their head in their lap tapped impatiently. A still born waddled around another room.

Kanji finally stopped at a door and opened it. As I entered, I saw that it was filled with people I knew were from heaven. I saw the five jurors perched in the front. The crowd around what speckled with a few familiar faces. As I sat in the chair in the center of the room, I was able to look around. To my utter disbelief, I saw everyone. I mean _everyone._ I saw mother and father. I saw Asuma-sensei. I saw Sandaime Hokage, along with the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages. I saw Yondaime Hokage with his wife, Kushina, Naruto's parents. I saw many chuunin who died during the Sound's attack many years ago. I saw Zabuza and Haku too. I gave Mother and Father a smile. They returned it. Satisfied, I turned back to the committee.

The head, a man draped in a golden cloak, coughed as stood.

"Haruno Sakura, you come before us on this day to receive judgment on your mission. You were murdered by a Saskue Uchiha, am I correct?" I nodded.

Kanji moved up and whispered, "You can speak."

The golden man continued on. "It was not your time however, you put yourself in front of the blade to protect a man named Uzumaki Naruto?" The silence in the room was disturbing. I could tell everyone was shocked at this.

"Yes, Sir." I answered.

"And you were given an opportunity to return because you are a medical ninja, because you have saved many lives?"

"Yes sir." I repeated.

"And we gave you a mission for a month to judge if you are indeed worthy for this honor. Your mission was to watch over Uzumaki Naruto for a month, and protect him, is this correct?"

"Yes, sir." I said once again.

The committee turned and began to converse on their judgment. I looked to Mother and Father. They smiled and gave me the thumbs up. My gaze shifted to Yondaime and Kushina. They both smiled at me and nodded in thanks for watching their son. I gave them a smile back before looking to the committee, who finished talking. The golden man coughed and spoke again.

"Haruno Sakura, the committee finds your mission a success. You prevented Uzumaki Naruto from hurting himself and ecetra. As for our judgement..."

I held my breath. Here's the moment. The moment I find the fruit of my labor.

"You fail."


	8. An unexpected savior

**I'm done with exams! yay! Now I get to go back home to the Sunshine State! I hate all this snow! Anyway. Enjoy!**

**~Soprana  
**

I gagged.

_I failed? How?_

The observers all broke into retaliation. My mother screeched obscenities at the committee. If the situation hadn't been so dire, I would have laughed. I inherited her temper for sure.

All the Hokages shook their heads in disagreement. Kushina soon joined my mother in threats at the committee. Asuma yelled, "Why? State your reasons!"

The man in gold sighed and opened a scroll.

"Haruno's mission was to help Uzumaki Naruto move on. He was to get over her death and no longer mourn her passing. She got too involved. She also smashed numerous objects on him during the period she was with him. This was a violation, and now Haruno will ascend to heaven for eternal rest."

Many boo's erupted from the crowd. The golden man waved his hand for silence. He then motioned to me.

"Haruno, step forward for your halo and wings. It's time for you to go on."

I felt sick. I felt hurt. I felt numb. I felt..., very, pissed.

I crossed my arms and huffed in a pout. "No." The crowd gasped and the golden man's eyes twitched. "What...was that...Haruno? What...did you say?" He said dangerously. I glanced to Mother. She had her hand over her mouth in shock. Father's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. I turned back to the man. "I said...No." The committee broke into hurried whispers. The man's hands clenched on the podium.

"Haruno...come and receive your heavenly assets or, suffer in the waiting room until the end of days." He hissed. The silence in the room was deafening. I was in the eye of a hurricane; everything was unnaturally silent. I stood up and stomped my foot. I knew I looked like a five year old throwing a tantrum, but this was worth it. "No. I completed my mission. I passed."

The golden man stumbled as if my words were daggers that struck him. He then fumbled for his gavel. He raised it up over his head. "So be it!" He declared.

"_No!_" my Mother and Kushina screamed.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a noble choir. The sounds of trumpets and horns sang through the room. The words told an ancient story, in a language the world forgot. I felt my eyes water. I felt tears roll down my face. Wait, I _feel?_ I wildly looked around. The committee was standing, the gold man was livid. I turned to the crowd. The all were standing. Ninja's removed their head bands an held them on their chest, above the heart. I then looked to the door. If I melted to the floor, I would still be this happy. A strange euphoria washed over me as my eyes fell on _her._

She was pale, not a sickly pale, but a royal pale. Her eyes glittered bright gold and her hair glimmered like a rainbow. Brilliant crimsons, breathtaking oranges, astounding yellows, shocking forest greens, radiant sapphires, delectable violets all reflected in her long hair. She was draped in a long white robe tied with a silver sash. She was escorted by a unicorn on her left, and a dragon on her right. I didn't really notice them until she lifted her arms with a natural grace as she motioned them to leave her. The unicorn bowed and exited. The dragon snorted and bowed with respect before departing too. _I should know her. I fell like I have known her all my life._ She smiled sweetly at me before slowly turning her lovely head to the golden man.

"Custos, please wait."

I nearly fainted. Her voice was dripping with honey and harmonious chords. She motioned to the crowd.

"Please be seated, my populus." In one sweeping motion, everyone sat, including me. Custos began to breath at a rapid rate. "I present to the court, her excellency, Tenzai shoshin, Lady of the World Beyond." I was dumbfounded. The kami of heaven was here! _Here!_

The whole court murmured in unison something I couldn't understand. She then turned to me and smiled. "My child, what has befallen you and caused your turmoil? Speak now, you shall be heard." She said to me, and I felt my spirit do somersaults. I clumsily bowed.

"Kami-ue-sama, forgive me, but I believe I passed my mission. Uzumaki Naruto is still alive. He will never attempt suicide again, and he has promised he will move on, but he refused to do it without me. Please, I beg the committee to reconsider. I only smashed objects to stop him from murdering himself. I...I love him and can not bear to see him alone. Please, I beg for re-evaluation!"

I felt like I was leveled with dirt. Here I was groveling; But, I was groveling to Heaven's Kami, so I'm okay.

She laughed, a light, sweet, tinkering laugh. "My child, do you not know of why we have this loop hole?" She said calmly. I shook my head, still in my bowing position.

"Child, no one was to ever pass a mission from heaven, no matter how well they did. The purpose of the mission is to console loved ones before departure to the next world. This committee always fails the individual, no matter what."

I felt like I was impaled on Sasuke's katana again. _I was set up to fail?_ Well that was great.

Kami's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Rise." I obeyed. I set my eyes onto her face. It was full of sympathy.

"T-T-Tenzai-sama! She deliberately retaliated against my verdict! She must be reprimanded! She-" The golden man yelled, only to be cut off.

"Silence, Custos. I am well aware of the situation. I was drawn here by a wave of sorrow and pain that grew here. The populus seem to disagree with you, Custos. What must you do?" Kami asked. Custos stuttered.

"I-I-I-banish her?" He questioned. The temperature of the room dropped twenty degrees.

"No Custos. You consult me before you rule out the innocent." Kami snapped venomously. Custos gulped.

"Y-Yes, Y-Y-Your Excellency." He blubbered, coiling up like a trapped rat.

The room became warm again. Kami turned and glided to the podium. Custos quickly clambered off as she ascended to the seat. When she seated, she motioned to the crowd. "As the populus, I give you a choice. Do you will Haruno Sakura to pass her mission and return her to earth?"

The crowd nodded, every single one of them.

Kami gave a ringing chuckle. "As decreed by the populus, and myself, Haruno Sakura, you are to return to earth when you are ready." She then smacked the gavel and the room was filled with melodies and harmonies of old. The crowd leaped up and applauded with no intent on stopping. Kami descended and approached me. I bowed once again. Honestly, I wanted to jump on her and hug her for hours.

"Rise."

I did so. Kami smiled and opened her arms as if she knew what I wanted. I rushed forward, and embraced her. She smelled of honeysuckle, cherry blossoms, pine wood, and...Naruto's cologne? I moved to get a better sniff. She chuckled and parted from the embrace.

"Dear child, my aroma is what you loved to smell on earth. I hope to see you again...but not too soon."

I laughed and bowed. "Thank you, Kami-ue-sama. I am eternally grateful."

She curtsied and glided to the door. As soon as she exited, the crowd burst from the stands and enveloped me in a massive group hug. I couldn't feel any emotion except relief and joy. I felt accomplished. I felt...complete again. As I shook hands with chuunin that were long gone and with jounin that passed on as well, the crowd began to disperse.

Soon, only the Hokages, my family, Naruto's family, and Asuma were left.

I let my emotion over run me as I collapsed in to my parents embrace and cried like a baby.

"Saku-chan, I'm so proud of you." Mother whispered. "My Sakurambou I am proud to have you for a daughter. I never got the chance to tell you. Now, I have." Father murmured.

"Oto-san...Kaa-san...I...I love you...I miss you every day. I...Thank you...for being my parents." It was all I could say. I never got the chance to tell them. Now I could settle for this. My mother and father kissed me farewell, and then departed out the door.

Next was Shodi and Nidiame Hokage. They both congratulated me and praised my Will of Fire before leaving.

Next was Sandaime and Asuma. I leaped up and hugged them both, tears still streaming freely down my face. "Asuma-sensei, Sandaime-sama" I cried. They both smiled at me. Asuma then spoke.

"I told you everything would turn out if you stayed strong. I am proud. Give Shikamaru my regards. Tell Kurenai that I love her for me. Have a good life, Sakura. Watch out for Ino for me too." Asuma stepped back and let the Sandaime speak.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you've grow so much. I remember when I first met you, a small, young girl who was waiting to prove herself. Now look at you. You've blossomed into a wonderful kunochi, a beautiful young lady, and a strong power in the Will of Fire. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to watch." I sobbed and bowed. "Sandaime-sama...Thank you...I only wish you hadn't left." I whispered. Asuma and Sandaime smiled before waving as they departed.

Then came the Yondiame Hokage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Both were smiling warmly at me. I couldn't help but notice the things Naruto had inherited from them. He looked like Yondiame, but had Kushina's personality and face shape. Kushina rushed forward and hugged me without warning. As she hugged me, I heard her speak through sobs.

"T-Thank you...Sakura! T-Thank you for...watching...o-over my baby! I knew...I knew he would find someone to love him. I knew...he would find someone like you!" She wailed. I returned her hug and cried with her.

Soon, she broke the embrace and stared into my eyes. "Take good care of him. Make me a grandma of like...twenty kids."

I paled. "Uh..."

Yondaime snickered and placed his hand on Kushina's shoulder. "Now Kushina-hime, that's a bit ridiculous. Settle for five."

I swear I choked on the very air I was breathing.

"I-I-I Think not!" I managed to blurt. "Unless Naruto decides to give birth to all of them!"

Kushina and Yondaime burst out laughing. "That...was exactly what Kushina-hime said when I asked her that!" Yondaime chuckled. "Yeah, like...I nearly passed out when he mentioned it." Kushina giggled.

I laughed too, only more awkwardly. This was an awkward subject. Hell, this whole ordeal was awkward!

Kushina and Yondaime stopped laughing as they bowed. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Naruto has chosen well. Please, don't let us keep you from him any longer. Please relay this message to him. We love him. We are so proud." With that, they both disappeared, leaving me alone in the court room.

The door creaked open, and Kanji bounded through.

"Kanji!" I squealed. We collided in a hug and danced around like drunken fools.

"I passed! I passed!" I cried out.

"I know! I know!" Kanji replied. We finally stopped spinning and began to walk together to the waiting room. "I knew you had it in you, Sakura! Congratulations!" She praised. I beamed proudly.

"I knew I could do it!" I boasted.

Kanji rolled her eyes. "Rrrright."

We both passed through the doors and the waiting room. We clambered into the elevator and descended down. Back down to Earth.

**Some words I used...**

**Custos- latin for Keeper**

**Populus- latin for people or population **

**Tenzai shoshin- Heavens kami**

**Kami- Spirit, sometimes translated as god.**

**Sakurambou- Cherry**


	9. Reunion

Kanji reopened the painfully familiar elevator and stepped out with a dainty step. I followed and glanced around.

We were surrounded by lush vegetation and crumbling stone architecture. On each pillar, words that symbolized an ancient justu were barely visible under a blanket of vines.

Kanji led me through the pillars to the center of the circle. She sat me down and showed me the meditating position for this to work.

I was a twisted pretzel. No lie.

As she turned to exit the circle, I called to her. "Kanji! Thank you. Thank you for helping me and being there for me! I'll never forget you!" She turned and pressed her hand gently to the main pillar.

"As I will, Sakura! I shall see you when your time is up. Farewell, my sister." She called back. With a wink and a smile, she activated the justu.

I felt like I was under the fattest, heaviest, intensest heat lamp in the universe. Holy Crap! I was baking! I was going to be a well done, extra crispy kunochi if this kept going! I felt every cell being knitted together. I sensed my heart beginning to beat. I could now taste the air again. My nose was filled with pine. I began to feel the pressure of my weight and the temperature around me. I realized when my pupils began to function again. I sensed my clothing becoming actual material on my body. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't a full body massage either. I felt my hair beginning to glow in the sunlight. Suddenly, I was released.

The air no longer burned.

I was not baking.

I was breathing.

I was _alive!_

I stood up and looked around. I felt the breeze! I smelled soil and forest! I could touch solid objects and not pass through them!

I quivered in excitement. It was all bottled up. It was like carbonation that had been contained and shaken, ready to explode. Time to release myself.

I screamed and leaped into the air. I ran around in a circle stupidly before I flapped my arms.

I purposely ran into a pillar, just to test if I was indeed, solid. Yes, I know that is stupid. But hey, I had a right to test it myself!

I rolled in the grass. I climbed a tree. I relished the cuts and bruises I got from the thorns and branches. I punched down a large oak with my full chakra. I healed myself and repeated the process. I sang and danced around. I was...a freaking lunatic. I am a looney, and I could care less. The nightmare was over. 

_The nightmare is over. Wait, where the hell am I?_

I bolted up and scanned the area. Heavens gate. Northern Fire country. Fifty miles from Konoha's village limits. Time to go! Waving my arms stupidly, I tore through the brush and rocketed south. 

_I'm coming..._

Around two hours later, I emerged from the forest on the road. I saw the gates of Konoha only feet away. I then realized that I must have looked like crap. I glanced down, preparing to prune myself, and gasped.

_Incorrect assumption. _

I was dressed in a pure white kimono that glittered in the sunlight. It had no stains from my vigorous exercise or rolling in the grass. The silky material slid over me when I moved, and it gave me power. I felt my hair. It was down, straight, silky, and shining. This was so cool! I straightened up and strode proudly to the gate. This was it...

Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san were there. They lazily glanced at me. The smiled and said, "Welcome back Sakura-san." They then looked away. I stopped and smirked. 

_One...Two..._ They both snapped their heads back to me, pale as milk. _Three. _"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-" They stuttered. I figured I'd help them. "Hey Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san! Good to see you! Glad you haven't forgotten me." They both jumped up and stumbled back. "Your dead! You died! How-" I cut them off.

"It's a long story that you won't believe. But yes, it's me, no Edo Tensei involved. Check for yourself." I flared my chakra. They relaxed slightly. "I knew you were not dead! I knew it!" Izumo-san crowed as he bounded over the counter and hugged me. "I-I knew too!" Kotetsu-san snapped as he joined in the hugging. I finally broke away and smiled. "I need to see Shishou! I need to see everyone!" I exclaimed. Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san nodded with gleeful beams on their faces. "Of couse Sakura-san! Welcome back!" The both yelled.

As I strode through the streets, villagers recognized me immediately.

I mean, who else in Konoha has pink hair nowadays?

I was clomped by person after person. Tears were shed, accusations said, and disbelief shown. And I plowed through it all. I encountered Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino at the flower shop. I saw them take a quadruple take before rushing at me. Ino tackled me while Shikamaru, Choji and Shino held back in suspicion.

"Forehead! Oh My God! Your not dead! Your ALIVE! I missed you! I will freaking kill you if you _ever _do that again!" She screamed in my ear.

I figured there was one thing to say that would show them it was truly me. "Damn Pig! You got heavier while I was gone! Geez!" Choji's eyes widened and he rushed forward to hug me too. Shikamaru's mouth curved into a smile and Shino shrugged. "How! I saw you in the coffin! I saw you buried! How?" They all exclaimed. I laughed. "It is hard to explain. I'll tell you later. I need to see Shishou." They all nodded, but Ino seemed reluctant to let me out of her sight.

I soon crashed into Lee, who took me for an impostor and ran off screaming for Gai-sensei. Big surprise.

Kiba, Hinata, TenTen, and Neji soon found me too. Kiba sniffed me and confirmed it was me. Hinata and Neji scanned me to check if it was me. "Wow...this is...surprising." Neji said. "Thanks again for not sending me away with a seal that day, Neji. Hinata, I'm sorry again." They both nodded, clearly thinking this was a dream. Chuckling, I side stepped them and continued on to the Hokage tower.

I got to the door and knocked gently. I heard Shishou's voice say, "Enter", so I obeyed. In the room stood Shishou, Shizune-niichan, TonTon, Kaka-sensei, and Yamato-sensei.

Only Shishou, TonTon, and Shizune-niichan saw me. Shishou stared like she was dreaming, blinking and rubbing her eyes like a child presented with an unbelievable toy. Shizune-niichan squealed.

TonTon broke free of her grasp and sprinted to me. He flew up and landed in my arms with a happy snort. He snuggled into my chest and took in my scent. Shishou bolted upright and Shizune-niichan tackled me. Kaka-sensei and Yamato-sensei finally turned and saw me. I noticed they grasped their kunai and tensed. I would be tense too if my dead student walked in a month after her death.

Shishou then reached me too. With all the weight, I toppled backward and crashed to the floor. Realizing that if TonTon approached me like that, then I truly was Sakura, Kaka-sensei and Yamato-sensei relaxed and resorted to questions. My brain was going into overload.

"Ah! Ah...I...can't...bre- _AIR!"_ I gasped.

Shishou and Shizune-niichan jumped off and yanked me up while I still clutched TonTon. "Sakura! I knew you wouldn't fail! I knew it!" Shizune-niichan yelled through sobs, tears, and rivers of snot. Shishou was beaming and crying like never before. "E-E-Explain!" Everyone demanded. So, I filled in Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei. I then told them of my hearing and the original judgment. I told them of the golden man and how Kami had overruled my sentence. How I greeted everyone before departing and how I came to be here. By the looks on their faces, you would think I was a talented story teller that has captured the imagination of my listeners. Their eyes glazed over as their minds wandered, their mouths dangled open with rivers of drool escaping. It was too damn funny!

"You know Shishou, if I was a one in a million kunochi, how come I got a one of a million barrel to be buried in? That thing was _ugly!_"

The room's occupants burst out laughing. "We missed you, Sakura." Kaka-sensei said as he patted my shoulder. "Yeah." Yamato-sensei said. TonTon gave a gleeful snort as he leaped out of my arms and walked back to Shizune-niichan. "So Sakura, who knows that you are back?" Shishou asked as she dug in her drawer. I lifted my eyes in thought.

"Well...Kotetsu-san. Izumo-san, most of the villagers, Ino-pig and her team, Shino and his team, and Neji and his team. I wanted to surprise Naruto next." I listed. Shishou smiled in joy as she fished out a red cloth. I looked closer and saw it was my head band. Shishou tossed me my hitai-ate and laughed. "Welcome back Sakura. Go see gaki now and tomorrow is when we will fix your records and standings." Shishou said. I bowed. "Thank you, Tsunade-shishou." I tried to calmly walk out of the office, but my excitement was to great. I bounded out of the door, jumped over the stairs and sprinted to Naruto's home.

_I'm coming love..._

I knocked on that all too familiar door and held my breath in anticipation. I savored that I could breath and hold my breath now. I vowed that I would never take it for granted ever again. Then I heard Naruto's voice from within. "Come in!" I opened the door and walked in the dark house.

When I shut the door, Naruto's voice rang from the kitchen, "Shikamaru! I don't want to play shogi today. If it's Shino, come back later to capture insects. Kiba, if it's you, please don't bother, I don't want to talk about it. If it's Ino, Hinata, or TenTen, I don't want to 'get it off my chest.' I need to be alone! Please just go!"

I figured he was upset that I hadn't returned and he thought I was gone forever. I stifled my giggles as I approached the kitchen.

There he was.

Naruto.

He was fumbling over his stove in attempt to finish cooking his ramen. His hair was a mess as usual. He wore his boxers and a shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it. His boxers gave me a good veiw of his butt.

His _very_ cute butt. Of course, I'll never tell him. I'll take that secret to the grave...again.

He was grumbling in irritation as the stove gave a hiss. He must have sensed me in the room. Because he snapped, "I said get out! No company for today!" I giggled.

"So, you don't want to get your surprise, Naruto?"

Naruto froze. I saw his muscles ripple from under his shirt. His head twitched. "Sakura-chan? Is that you?" He asked as he turned off the stove. "Yes Baka. Do you want your surprise or not?" I snapped.

He spun around and stared at me with wide eyes. He then realized he wasn't using chakra to see me. I threw out my arms and yelled the one thing I could in this situation.

"Surprise!"

Yes, very original on my part.

Naruto dropped his spoon and dashed to me. He was immediately upon me and embracing me with such force. He buried his face in my hair at the crook of my neck and...

and...

_smelled me._

What the hell? I shoved him away with an irritated face. "Baka! I come back from the dead, and the first thing you do is _smell me?_"

He gave me his foxy grin. "Yeah, but this too." He jumped forward and captured his lips with mine. He kissed me with gentle caresses and shallow gasps. He pulled me closer and embraced me. My body molded to his and I felt his heat radiate on my skin as he chuckled. When we broke apart, a sudden urge slapped my mind. I stroked his cheek and stared into those crystal blue pools. Then I said the one thing I had wanted to say to him face to face since I died. The one thing that time had attempted to cheat from me. "I love you, Naruto."

His eyes softened even more at my words. He moved closer and whispered, "I know. I love you too, Sakura-chan."

Curse my stupid eyes! They began to water.

Naruto brushed the hair out of my face and continued. "I don't care what happened in heaven, I only care about you and that you are back with me. I don't care about our past, I only care about you and the future. I will protect you for the rest of my life, Sakura-chan. You'll never hurt again. I love you."

He then kissed me again, and I let my mind wander.

All was okay.

_I had come home._


	10. Epilogue

**I am such a doofus! I'm sorry if there is like...a double alert for this chapter or something like that. I was a ding-dong and forgot my thank yous**. **I cannot close this story without thank yous! What was I thinking?**

**Anyway, Thank you to everyone who wrote me a review. I really enjoyed writing this story. Your encouragements kept me going. I seriously thought this was going to be a flop because it was so cliché. To my astonishment, it pulled through. I also am a sucker for happy endings...Fail on my part. I'd like to wish everyone Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Et cetera, Et cetera. **

**Soprana  
**

"So there I was, back home, safe and sound with the man I loved. Believe what you will, but take heed to my story folks. What I have told you is the truth. That is my story to you, the youth of Konoha. Never give up. Never let your Will of Fire falter. Stay strong, and you can never, and will never lose." I said as I glanced up to the Hokage monument.

The sun shone brightly as the warm breeze kissed my skin. I looked back to my little audience, young academy students with big eyes and awed expressions. I beamed at them.

Konoha's future looked promising indeed. Such good little childr-

"Yeah Grandma!" A boy shouted from the center of the crowd, pumping his little fist in the air.

He wore orange and blue, just like Naruto did in his youth. He had shocking blond, spiky hair with hints of red at the roots. His grin was the give away though. A hundred megawatt smile like that was hard to miss. The boy received a loud, hard punch from a girl next to him. She had short pink hair with blond tips. Her eyes were blue-green, and she had the same smile as the boy.

"Sorry Granny, Nii-san is a baka." She apologized.

Chuckling, I couldn't help but marvel at my grandchildren. They were so much like their parents, who in turn, were so much like Naruto and myself.

I smiled and waved to the crowd. "Now, run along. Remember what I told you."

The children began to rise and depart to their homes, or find their parents at the academy entrance. My grandchildren, Jiraiya and Tsunade, stayed behind with me. Soon, my son entered with my daughter-in-law. "Sorry to keep you waiting Kaa-san. I was helping this old la-"

"Can it." I snapped playfully. "I'm old and I know your tricks by now, Minato-kun."

Minato chuckled sheepishly. I ran my wrinkled hands through my silver hair with care. I continued on. "Minato-kun, you need to change your habits since you are the next Hokage in line. Honestly, where did your father and I go wrong?"

Minato laughed. "Konohamaru-sama will let it slide for now Kaa-san! Relax!" He pacified. I shook my head as my family departed with smiles and waves.

It's been seventy-nine years since I returned to earth. Seventy-nine wonderful years to share with everyone. Naruto became Hokage two years after I came back to earth. He just retired not ten years ago. He named Konohamaru as his successor before he sank into retirement. Being the baka he is, retirement didn't settle too well. He soon was begging Konohamaru for missions again.

Naruto and I got married when we both turned twenty, and had our first child, Minato, at age twenty-five. At age thirty, I had our daughter, Kushina. I began to take on apprentices and trained them in medical arts and justus. Life was peaceful as the years passed.

Soon, my pink hair faded to gray and Naruto's hair soon followed. Our skin began to wrinkle and age. We both began to feel aches and pains that soon progressed over time. We both got old.

Now, I was _coughcough_ years old. Naruto never noticed my aging though. He always told me I was beautiful.

After I retired from the hospital, I became a mentor for academy students. I told them my story, and let them learn from it. I loved it, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Ino and Choji got married a year after Naruto and I, and had one daughter. Shikamaru married Temari and had two little twin hellions. Kiba and Hinata wed soon after Naruto and myself. They had a litter soon after.

Shishou passed on twelve years after Naruto became Hokage. I held her hand as she moved on.

Shizune-niichan married Iruka-sensei. Gross I know, but both passed on around three years ago at a ripe age of one hundred and six.

Neji married TenTen and they both traveled the world together.

Lee...well...he came out of the closet...I think.

Kaka-sensei was killed on a mission while I was in labor with Kushina. We visit him every week in the graveyard.

Yamato-sensei was sucked back into ANBU and hasn't been heard from since. Only Naruto knows what happened to him.

I sighed as I strode through the polished halls of the school. I brushed my hand on the door to my old homeroom. How time flies. Seems like only a week ago, I was a gangly academy student strolling through these walls. I walked out and stared at the Hokage monument. There were workers touching up on Konohamaru's face while Naruto's face smiled over the village with watchful stone eyes.

I then felt warm hands wrap around me and slowly turned me around.

There was Naruto. His gray, thin hair nearly blinded me as the sun reflected off it. His face was full of wrinkles and his smile was wilted. His eyes, however, never aged. They still held that deep, cool lilt of childish power and joy.

"Hey honey." He murmured to me. I smiled and merely led him off without a word. We already knew what the other wanted to say.

As we lied in bed that night, snoozing away, I felt that familiar presence. A presence similar to the one seventy-nine years ago.

I opened my eyes and saw Kanji beaming at me.

I smiled, knowing full and well what was happening.

She held out her hand and pulled me up with a gentle tug. I glanced behind me and saw my body laying on the bed, resting peacefully. Kanji giggled at my calmness and moved to Naruto and pulled him up.

As he rose and left his body, his yellow hair shocked me. His hair hasn't been yellow in years.

I checked mine and saw that familiar pink. We both were twenty again. Naruto looked warily at Kanji, then to me, silently begging for an explanation. His eyes widened at my appearance.

I was dressed in that white kimono again, my pink hair straight and glimmering once more. He glanced to the bed and saw our bodies intertwined. I saw his face fill with fear.

I moved forward and touched his arm. "Naruto, it's alright. I'm here." I whispered.

He looked to me and nodded silently. Kanji greeted me and led us to that elevator once again.

We passed through the waiting room and down those, now welcoming, white halls.

We passed the room I had first met Kanji in.

We passed the room I had my hearing in.

We passed the chute that they dropped the condemned down like dirty laundry.

We stopped at the end of the hall at this ivory door. Behind it was songs of joy and light. Kanji turned to us and bowed.

"Sakura, Naruto, I welcome you to the eternal kingdom. May you find peace there." With that, she opened the doors and let us pass through.

Once inside, we were greeted by old friends. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Mother, Father, Kaka-sensei, Shishou, Nii-chan, TonTon, Jiraya, The Hokages, everyone was there.

Naruto took my hand and squeezed it gently. Our eyes met, and we silently told each other how much we loved each other. We would never be separated again. We are together for eternity.

Together, we moved with our kin into the unknown.

_Welcome home._


End file.
